


Unhinged

by buckybarnesjpg



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Shane Madej, just a one shot, this is a fucking mess, uuuhhh sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarnesjpg/pseuds/buckybarnesjpg
Summary: Sara has a terrifying revelation. Shane bit off more than he can chew.





	Unhinged

Sara kicks down the door, the sound shattering through the silence. Shane and Ryan jump back petrified. She cocks the gun aiming it at Shane.  
“I’m not fucking scared of you!” she screamed, voice trembling only slightly.  
“Sara! What are you doing? Put the gun down,” Shane attempted to say in a calm voice.  
“I know what you are,” she practically growled, “I know what you did.”  
Shane clenched his jaw, not taking his eyes off her.  
“Shane, what the fuck is she talking about?” Ryan’s eyes flicked back and forth between the estranged couple.  
“Tell him,” Sara’s voice was hard and serious. When Shane said nothing, she yelled jutting the gun forward, “Tell him!”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snarled through gritted teeth.  
She laughed mirthlessly, “Oh yes you do. How could you not know? Do you not remember their screams? Are you not haunted by the memory of being bathed in their blood? Do not pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about. Because I know you fucking do.”  
“What?” Ryan paled, eyes wide with horror, “What the fuck is she talking about? I need a fucking answer!”   
The room filled with silence. Slowly, a grin broke across Shane’s face. He began to chuckle, the sound echoed off the walls. Soon enough he was doubled over with laughter.  
“You think that gun can kill me? You think you can kill me? I pity you. You think life is about absolutes. You can only imagine what you see on this plane of existences. It’s so comically sad. You need to branch out your understanding.” As he said this, his appearance began to change. His limbs stretched. His teeth elongated and sharpened. Horn broke through his forehead, and his eye turned red, almost glowing.   
Sara began to sob, her arm violently shaking. Ryan screamed– voice nearly giving out as he did so.  
“I know what you’re talking about, Sara. Of course I do. I remember them all well,” Shane’s smile seemed to split his face. It was all wrong– too many teeth, all entirely too sharp. “Their shrieks were like a symphony,” he gave a small chuckle, before adding darkly, “and their hearts tasted so sweet.”  
She fired the gun. Bullet after bullet found its way into Shane’s chest.  
“NO!” Ryan choked out before collapsing in a trembling heap.  
Silence.  
Sara lowered her arm. The gun was out of bullets, and she was out of time.  
Shane looked down at his chest, wiping away some of the black, oozing blood. He widened his eyes– why did it look like his smile stretched further?   
“Oh, Sara,” he purred, “At least take comfort knowing that your heart will taste the sweetest of all.”  
She barely had time to open her mouth before he unhinged his jaw and tore, bit, consumed.


End file.
